


Blocked

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, No space dad this time :/, we are salty sallys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wholesome family gathering





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am Keith, Denny is Lance, Stella is Pidge, and Cole is Hunk

To Form Voltron (11:23am)

 

**Techsexual** : Did you read the whole convo last night? 

**Papa_Caliente** : I FELL

**Papa_Caliente** : FUCKING OW

**Keith** : You wanna see my impression of lance

**Keith** : Of course i read the entire conversation who do you think i am

**Papa_Caliente** : D o

  
  


       N o t

**Keith** : *video message: him doing a poor impression of Lance*

**Techsexual** : Good

**Keith** : I am now divorced

**Papa_Caliente** : Keith

**Papa_Caliente** : I

**Papa_Caliente** : Will

**Papa_Caliente** : K I L L 

**Techsexual** : DEAD

**Techsexual** : HUNK

**Techsexual** : HUNK

**Techsexual** : YOUVE GOT TO SEE THIS

**Papa_Caliente** : Pidge imma fucking burn everything

**Keith** : Only because I love you Lance <3

**Techsexual** : HUNK

**Papa_Caliente** : PIDGGGGEEEEEE

**Keith** : DONKEY  
  
**Papa_Caliente** : *picture message: him looking disappointed (and wearing a snapback)*

**Techsexual** : KEITH I LOVE YOU NOW

**Papa_Caliente** : Keith imma kill you

**Techsexual** : That’s a fuck boy hat

**Keith** : Pls murder me baby

**Papa_Caliente** : I’ll do it slowly because it’s your first time~

**Techsexual** : Remember, Keith gets turned on by murder?

**Techsexual** : Holy

**Techsexual** : F U C K

**Keith** : Oh yes~

**Techsexual** : Actually I prefer this over masturbation.

**Keith** : Lmao

**Papa_Caliente** : ALSO FUCK YOU MY HAT IS FINE

**Keith** : Lance will masturbate after murdering me

**Papa_Caliente** : N o p e

**Papa_Caliente** : I’m done

**Techsexual** : FUCK YOU

**Papa_Caliente** : I’m actually done

**Papa_Caliente** : Bye good life w tf

**Papa_Caliente** : I’m dying now

**Keith** : But babe

**Techsexual** : The hat is

**Techsexual** : A

**Techsexual** : F u c k 

**Techsexual** : B o y 

**Techsexual** : H a t

**Papa_Caliente** : You’re a fuck boy hat

**Techsexual** : Does that mean you’ll wear me?

**Keith** : Oooo nice one lance

**Keith** : Lmao

**Papa_Caliente** : Fuck you

**Techsexual** : What about Keith?

**Keith** : Hey dont talk to our daughter like that

**Techsexual** : Fuck you

**Papa_Caliente** : Fuck you too 

**Papa_Caliente** : *three cry laughing emojis*   
**Techsexual** : Eww

**Techsexual** : Stop

**Techsexual** : I can’t take this anymore

**Papa_Caliente** : This family is falling the fuck apart

**Techsexual** : We were never a family

**Papa_Caliente** : *gay gasp*

**Techsexual** : I didn’t agree to any of this

**Papa_Caliente** : How dare you

**Techsexual** : Damn gay

**Keith** : Lance do an impression of me

**Techsexual** : Fuck, that was Coran not you

**Keith** : Lmao

**Papa_Caliente** : *video message: Him doing a terrible impression of Keith*

**Keith** : Lmao cute

**Techsexual** : Basically Coran said “Damn Straight” and I was like “you’re not straight.” So he replied “Damn gay”

**Keith** : Lmao nice

**Techsexual** : The hat looks-

**Techsexual** : I just

**Techsexual** : You would embarrass me at my school performances

**Keith** : Pidge leave your father alone

**Keith** : His hat looks fine

**Papa_Caliente** : IT’S A NICE HAT

**Techsexual** : Ugh

**Techsexual** : It is not

**Keith** : It is fine

**Papa_Caliente** : Fine

**Keith** : I think its cute

**Papa_Caliente** : *picture message: him wearing link’s hat*

**Papa_Caliente** : FUCK YOU PIDGE I GOT OTHER HATS

**Keith** : LMAO

**Techsexual** : …

**Techsexual** : No words

**Papa_Caliente** : *Picture message: Him, still wearing the link hat and holding a sword*

**Papa_Caliente** : FIGHT ME

**Techsexual** : Lance

**Hunka-hunka** : Uhhh

**Techsexual** : Send as many pictures of you as a meme as you can

**Techsexual** : I need it

**Techsexual** : No reason

**Techsexual** : I just do

**Keith** : You guys are my muses

**Techsexual** : HUNK

**Techsexual** : HELP ME

**Hunka-hunka** : With what???

**Techsexual** : Fanfiction

**Papa_Caliente** : *Picture message: Him wearing mickey mouse ears*

**Hunka-hunka** : Pf

**Techsexual** : SOME MUSIC JUST TURNED ON IM CRYING

**Keith** : DIDNEY WORL

**Papa_Caliente** : *Picture message: him wearing a mario hat*

**Keith** : ITS A ME A MARIO

**Techsexual** : SEND MORE

**Papa_Caliente** : Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Techsexual** : I MED MORE

**Papa_Caliente** : Fuck you no

**Techsexual** : Yes

**Techsexual** : It’s for a good purpose

**Hunka-hunka** : AHHHHHHHHH

**Hunka-hunka** : I DONT

**Hunka-hunka** : KNOW

**Hunka-hunka** : WHATS GOINF ON

**Hunka-hunka** : *Picture message: porn*

**Hunka-hunka** : FUCK I

**Hunka-hunka** : U*

**Techsexual** : HUNK WHAT THE FUCK

**Hunka-hunka** : I

**Hunka-hunka** : DONT

**Hunka-hunka** : KNOW

**Techsexual** : I 

**Techsexual** : Need 

**Techsexual** : Pictures

**Techsexual** : Of 

**Techsexual** : Lance

**Hunka-hunka** : Why

**Hunka-hunka** : Tho

**Techsexual** : I’ll pm you

**Keith** : Hunk

**Keith** : Blocked

**Papa_Caliente** : Pidge

**Hunka-hunka** : Lmao

**Papa_Caliente** : I’m blocking Pidge

 

        You’re blocking Hunk

**Papa_Caliente** : Lol

**Techsexual** : Father of the year

**Techsexual** : Fuck

**Techsexual** : Wait

**Techsexual** : Nevermind

**Hunka-hunka** : 10/10

**Keith** : *picture message: him about to block hunk*

**Keith** : U THINK THIS IS A GAME MOTHERFUCKER

**Papa_Caliente** : *picture message: the chat, but all of Pidge’s messages say ***Blocked message****

**Papa_Caliente** : Boi

**Techsexual** : Well if he can’t see this

**Techsexual** : Lance

**Techsexual** : Is

**Techsexual** : A

**Techsexual** : Fuck

**Techsexual** : Boy

**Keith** : LMAO

**Papa_Caliente** : Fuck you 

**Techsexual** : So you can

**Author's Note:**

> The porn he sent at the end was a ship that makes me uncomfortable and hE KNOWS IT DOES and he sent it anyways but then he spammed porn of my favorite ship so he is forgiven (for now)


End file.
